Unexpected Intersections
by Pickle18
Summary: Rocki Mahan is a norml 15 year old girl whose life has changed a lot over the past 5 months, from meeting Jackson fuller and his whole family she has made a lot of new friends and a new surrogate family. But life has a lot of twist and turns headed Rocki's way, from small mistakes too big mess ups watch as rocki navigates life with her new family when things get turned upside down.


Unexpected intersections

This is a Jackson/Rocki Fanfiction

This is my first Fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly, this will be a multi chapter story.

I don't own any of these characters or any of the stories from the show, only my ideas I'm adding. Most of everything else will be canon.

Ch.1

Rocki was in a whole different world, it had been 4 months since she had met Jackson fuller and she couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy, not just with Jackson, but how she had been accepted by his whole family. And what a family, a mom who is always on top of everything, who didn't like Rocki at first (who can blame her after she wrote in her kids butt) but who had come to love Rocki as a surrogate daughter. Jackson's aunt who was her godmother, was basically like an older sister. Then there was kimmi Gibbler… Ramona's mom and her fiancé Fernando, crazy, weird, but also funny and always made her laugh.

Then you had Ramona who had quickly become one of Ramona's best friends, then you had Jackson's two brothers max and tommy, max being young but incredibly smart for his age and very funny didn't like Rocki at first but enjoys having her around now because now there is someone else to abuse Jackson with him. And then adorable little tommy, man that kid is cute.

And then all the other people constantly floating in and out of that house. All to say Rocki was having a lot of fun and very happy and it was all because of Jackson, the boy who was so unlike her in every way but was so down to earth that she couldn't help but be drawn to him. They were only 15, but she knew she had made a lifelong friend, (maybe more) but for now she was just happy to have someplace to spend time rather than her moms house with all her revolving boyfriends. Her mom was a good mom but sometimes a little too preoccupied with herself. But Rocki never would have expected what was coming in the next few months.

It all started on a normal Thursday at school, Rocki and Jackson had gotten detention for talking in class, they had just gotten out and were about to walk home when one of Rocki's old friends stopped them. Now Rocki has been something of a bad girl, she was always getting into minor trouble, mostly with her friend Taylor, taylor like Rocki was from a single parent home and don't have a lot of supervision and got into quite a bit of trouble, she smoked weed and drank and had a lot of wild parties while her mom was at work and Rocki was always there but mostly hung in the background, she drank a little bit never partied to hard.

How's it hanging Rocki. Said Taylor.

Pretty good just got out of detention about to head home what are you up to? Rocki replied

Just waiting for my favorite dork convert.

Screw you rocki replied

Taylor flipped her off while Jackson cringed not knowing if they were joking.

Well I'm having a party tomorrow night you should come, bring your nerd friend if you want.

Jackson replied swiftly, my mom wouldn't be cool with me going to one of "those" parties.

Rocki interjects: we'll be there, later dweeb.

See you then loser Taylor replied.

What are you doing! I can't go to that party! My mom will never let me go! And it's starts at like nine! How are we supposed to get there and get back! My mom knows those kind of parties she'll never let us go! Jackson let out.

Will you relax mommas boy, grow some McNuggets it'll be fun and give you a chance to walk on the wild side a bit.

But it's all seniors and older kids there, they're gonna eat me!

Haha they are not gonna eat you I'll look out for you kid, besides it's time to grow up a little have some fun and cause a little bit of trouble and stop being such a goody goody for once!

After thinking about it for a while Jackson decided.

Fine I'll go but just for a little bit then we're leaving!

Good boy rocki replies

Jackson sticks his tongue out at her as they walk out of school headed to Jackson's house.

This'll be fun rocki thought,

She had no idea what trouble this party would cause her in the future.

So that's chapter one hope you guys enjoy.

Let me know what you think please!

Chapter two should be up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
